Intemporel
by Hito-76
Summary: Juste après The Lost City La cité perdue, saison 7 Jack se réveille mais tout a changé…
1. Chapter 1

**Intemporel **

**Résumé**: Juste après The Lost City (La cité perdue, saison 7) Jack se réveille mais tout a changé…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Fin saison 7 après The Lost City  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

-----------------------------------

Ce fut une voix qui, peu à peu, le tira vers la réalité, l'arrachant à une inconscience pesante et peuplée d'images troubles. Une voix douce, une voix chaude, une voix de femme… Mais pas la « sienne ».

- Colonel O'Neill ?

Il avait le corps engourdi, les paupières désespérément lourdes et la bouche pâteuse. Que s'était-il passé ? Une mission qui avait mal tournée ? Pourquoi se réveillait-il avec cette apathie si inhabituelle, ce sentiment de vide atroce ?  
Il tenta de parler mais ne parvint même pas à prononcer le moindre son, et sa bouche fut à peine parcourue d'un frémissement imperceptible.

- Colonel O'Neill, si vous m'entendez, bougez simplement les paupières.

Docile, Jack tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce seul geste l'épuisa étrangement. Il sentit cependant une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

- C'est parfait, Colonel ! dit la voix inconnue, étonnamment euphorique. Tout va bien. Reposez-vous. Vos forces devraient vous revenir dans peu de temps.

Quelque peu rassuré et l'esprit encore embrumé, il finit par replonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

------

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, Jack se sentit plus vigoureux. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, cligna des paupières sous la lumière blanche et cependant douce de la pièce.

C'était un sentiment familier pour lui. Se retrouver ainsi, le corps ankylosé, blessé, émergeant peu à peu dans la réalité. Ses souvenirs étaient cependant confus. Il tourna doucement la tête et ce simple geste le fit grimacer mais Jack oublia rapidement ses courbatures, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant soudainement.

Il ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie de la base comme il le croyait de prime abord. La salle était grande, peu éclairée et… étrangement sophistiquée. Il n'était pas sur Terre. Il n'était, en fait, même pas sur une planète. Une baie vitrée d'une largeur impressionnante s'étendait devant ses yeux avec vue sur l'immensité de l'espace et dans un angle de la fenêtre, il put apercevoir une lune désertique, similaire à celle de la Terre.

Le son d'un sas s'ouvrant le fit se retourner et une femme en blouse blanche s'avança vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans, les cheveux roux attachés en un chignon sobre, le visage avenant. Arrivée près de lui, elle regarda les moniteurs auxquels il était relié et acquiesça d'un signe approbateur.

- Bonjour Colonel, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers lui. Je suis le docteur Jenny Stuart. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Jack tenta de parler mais sa gorge désespérément sèche l'en empêcha. La jeune femme prit aussitôt un verre d'eau sur une petite table et l'aida à se désaltérer. Ceci fait, il se racla la gorge et put enfin sortir un son d'une voix rauque qui sonna étrangement à son oreille.

- … Où suis-je ?… Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? demanda-t-elle alors, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il fit non de la tête, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre dernière mission ? Vous avez sauvé la Terre contre Anubis grâce aux données des anciens. Mais votre cerveau n'a pas pu gérer le surplus d'informations et il y a eu saturation. Vous vous êtes vous-même mit en cryogénisation.

Oui… ça lui revenait. Des brides, des émotions… des sentiments.

- Où est mon équipe ?

A ces mots, le docteur Stuart perdit enfin son sourire, glaçant le sang dans ses veines.

- Il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne parvienne à vous réveiller, Colonel.

Jack déglutit péniblement.

- Combien de temps ?  
- … Quarante et un ans, dit-elle simplement.

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée qui se répercuta aussitôt sur les instruments reliés directement à lui. Il se reprit cependant très vite, un soupçon s'insinuant en lui. Il avait déjà vécu cela.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ce bobard ? s'énerva-t-il alors, faisant mine de vouloir se relever.

Mais son corps trop faible ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et d'un geste doux mais ferme, la jeune femme l'incita à se rallonger.

- J'imagine que cela doit être difficile à croire mais… il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait vous convaincre.

Sans un mot de plus elle sortit, le laissant seul, prêt à démolir par des mots, à défaut de gestes, toutes les personnes qui viendraient le bombarder de mensonges… Mais les paroles acerbes qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer moururent dans sa bouche tandis qu'un homme au teint basané, au regard si familier s'avançait vers lui.

- … Teal'c, bredouilla Jack, les yeux exorbités.

C'était bien lui… et pourtant ses traits avaient changés, s'étaient creusés par endroits, durcissant encore son visage pourtant souriant.

- O'Neill, dit simplement le Jaffa, ému.

Il s'arrêta près de lui et les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en silence. Passé la surprise de se trouver en face de son ami, Jack sentit un froid glacial le pénétrer. Et si tout cela était vrai ? Si quarante et un ans s'étaient écoulés… Daniel, Hammond… Carter…

- Non… murmura-t-il tandis que le sourire encourageant de Teal'c disparaissait.  
- Je suis désolé, O'Neill mais tout ceci est la réalité.

Une douleur atroce au cœur, Jack serra les poings et voulut se redresser, cherchant à soulager sa souffrance d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le Jaffa l'aida aussitôt, plaçant l'oreiller de telle sorte qu'il puisse s'y adosser. Un silence pesant finit par s'installer tandis qu'O'Neill cherchait désespérément à retrouver un semblant de calme, à faire abstraction de la douleur en lui. En vain…

Teal'c attendait patiemment, observant les traits crispés de son ami enfin retrouvé. Près de quarante ans… Une éternité dans la vie d'un homme. Moins dans la vie d'un Jaffa, certes mais… Lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de Jack, celui-ci était devenu impénétrable.

- … Daniel ? demanda O'Neill au bout d'un moment.

Teal'c baissa la tête un court instant, un voile passant devant ses yeux.

- Il est décédé il y a sept ans dans un accident de la route.

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer et le Jaffa attendit qu'il encaisse la nouvelle. Leur ami avait près de soixante dix ans lorsque c'était arrivé.

- Le Général Hammond ?

Teal'c haussa un sourcil quelque peu surpris qu'il ne prenne pas de suite des nouvelles de Samantha Carter… Mais peut-être était-ce justement trop difficile. Peut-être retardait-il simplement le moment le plus longtemps possible.

- Il s'est éteint à l'âge de quatre vingt sept ans, O'Neill. D'une belle mort, comme le disait Daniel.

Jack acquiesça de nouveau, sentant son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à l'énonce de chaque personne qu'il avait perdu.

- Cassandra ? demanda-t-il alors en redressant la tête, plein d'espoir.  
- Cassandra va très bien, réagit aussitôt Teal'c en souriant. Elle est mariée et a trois enfants déjà adultes et parents à leur tour. Elle fait bien évidemment partie des personnes à prévenir à votre réveil. Comme je me trouvais sur Terre au moment où le docteur Stuart a envoyé un message, j'ai pu venir rapidement et suis donc le premier.

Le premier de quoi ? Mis à part Cassandra et lui… Peut-être Jacob, c'est vrai.

- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Sara ?  
- En effet. Elle est décédée à cinquante trois ans d'un cancer. Je suis désolé, O'Neill.

Jack ferma les yeux un instant.

Comment supporter cette douleur dans sa poitrine ? Comment pourrait-il survivre à toutes ces pertes? Il aurait mieux fait de se laisser mourir au lieu de tenter sa chance dans ce cercueil de glace… Il avait survécu mais se retrouvait séparé de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Séparé d' « elle ».

Lisant dans ses pensées, Teal'c finit par intervenir.

- Elle est vivante, O'Neill.

Le cœur de Jack fit de suite une embardée et il leva un regard bouleversé vers son ami. Il se reprit cependant. Vivante oui… mais pour combien de temps ? Elle devait approcher des quatre vingt ans maintenant.

Son regard s'adoucit cependant… Il pourrait la revoir, malgré tout. L'image d'une Sam toute fripée, au regard doux et si intelligent, au sourire tendre, vint se glisser dans son esprit. Son cœur s'attendrit aussitôt à cette image. Cette image qu'il s'était parfois bêtement créée, lui à ses côtés. Mais dans son imagination, ils étaient censés avoir partagés leurs vies ensemble. Et pas ainsi. Pas séparément.

- Comment va-t-elle ? parvint-il finalement à demander. S'est-elle mariée ? A-t-elle eu des enfants ?  
- Elle va bien. Beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle saura que vous êtes revenu. Et pour répondre à vos autres questions… non, elle ne s'est pas mariée et n'a pas d'enfants.

Surpris, Jack haussa les sourcils. Il sentit son cœur se serrer davantage, partagé entre la tristesse et un dérangeant sentiment de soulagement. Elle qui avait toujours voulu fonder une famille… Que s'était-il passé ? Et Shanahan avec qui elle était alors… Ca semblait pourtant bien parti entre eux.

- Elle vit seule ? Vous étiez sur Terre pour la voir ?  
- Non, Samantha Carter ne vit pas ici. Elle se trouve avec son père. Ils cherchent en ce moment même un moyen de rallier à notre cause les survivants de…

Jack, perdu, leva aussitôt les mains pour interrompre le Jaffa.

- Attendez !... Carter est censée avoir un peu moins de quatre vingt ans, nous sommes bien d'accord… ?  
- En effet.  
- Alors comment peut-elle aider son père à faire quoi que ce soit ? Vous avez trouvé un élixir de jouvence ?

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et un sourire énigmatique vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres charnues. Certes, ils profitaient tous du vaccin contre le vieillissement créé il y a une vingtaine d'années maintenant mais elle… elle n'en avait pas eu besoin…

- Samantha Carter est devenue une Tok'ra, O'Neill.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement.

- … Quoi… ? Une… Tok'ra ?  
- En effet.

On lui aurait asséné un coup de massue sur la tête, l'effet aurait été le même. Incrédule, il sentit confusément l'espoir renaître en lui. Non seulement elle était vivante mais en plus, avec de nombreuses années devant elle. De nombreuses années qui lui permettraient de la voir encore et encore… Et elle lui survivrait… C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Mais… Une Tok'ra… ?!

- Je ne comprends pas ?!! finit-il par s'exclamer. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jolinar… Pourquoi a-t-elle changé d'avis ?

Teal'c se contenta de sourire et devant son silence, Jack finit par se calmer.

- Une Tok'ra… soupira-t-il. Enfin… Au moins, elle va bien.

Il resta un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague puis, le choc subi par toutes ces révélations eut finalement raison de sa résistance. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

---------

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau et que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immensité de l'espace, un froid glacial le saisit. Ainsi ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Mais la visite de Teal'c lui revint à l'esprit et son corps se détendit.

Elle était vivante.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête et son cœur s'allégea un peu plus.

- J'aurais du m'en douter… murmura Jack, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes un vrai pot de colle.  
- J'ai du mal à partir définitivement… dit simplement Daniel, le regard pétillant.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence puis O'Neill se redressa sur son lit.

- Je vous imaginais… plus vieux.  
- J'ai remarqué que j'étais mieux accueillis comme ça, dit-il en écartant les bras.

Il était tel que Jack l'avait toujours connu. La trentaine, les yeux malicieux et ce petit sourire au coin qui l'avait agacé un bon nombre de fois. Daniel, tout simplement, songea-t-il attendri.

- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? finit par demander Jack.

L'ascensionné croisa les bras sur son torse, tout en gonflant ses joues.

- Ohhh… grogna-t-il avant de soupirer. Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement, parce que… quarante ans, ça fait beaucoup !  
- Vous, votre vie.

Daniel sourit et commença à parler. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Il s'était exclusivement concentré sur son travail et ne semblait pas l'avoir particulièrement regretté.

Jackson n'entra pas dans les détails. Il estimait que Jack aurait tout le temps pour rattraper son retard. Un retard de quarante ans, certes et il imaginait aisément combien cela devait être dur et perturbant pour lui, mais avec l'aide de Teal'c et de Sam, tout irait bien. Il en était persuadé.

Daniel lui parla ensuite du monde dans lequel il venait de plonger. Un monde connaissant l'existence de la Porte. Un monde enfin débarrassé de la domination des Goa'ulds. Un monde qui avait fait de cet homme endormi un héros et qui attendait patiemment son réveil. Un monde pas plus heureux qu'avant mais pas malheureux non plus. L'exode vers d'autres planètes avait eu certains avantages comme une baisse substantielle du chômage mais d'autres problèmes persistaient. Le monde avait changé, mais les hommes eux, restaient les mêmes.

Dans un soupir, Jack finit par se détourner, la mine sombre. Il se sentait… perdu. Tout était différent. Ses amis avaient continué d'avancer et lui était resté seul en arrière. Ils avaient fait leurs vies, rencontrés d'autres personnes, aimés, combattus, soufferts… et lui… Rien. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus faire partie de leurs univers. Il n'était plus vraiment des leurs.

Lisant dans ses pensées, Daniel finit par rompre le silence qui s'était instauré.

- Jack… Personne ne vous a oublié. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué et nous sommes tous très heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous… même si moi… je ne suis plus vraiment sur le même plan d'existence, rajouta-t-il, en se grattant le menton.  
- Tous… répéta O'Neill en se tournant vers lui. Qui ça, tous… ? J'ai perdu presque tous ceux que j'aimais et connaissais, le tout en quelques secondes. Car pour moi, il ne s'est écoulé que quelques secondes, Daniel. C'est bien là tout le problème.

Jackson acquiesça simplement, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il comprenait sa frustration.

- Je vais prévenir Sam, dit-il alors.

Jack redressa aussitôt la tête, troublé. Son cœur battait maintenant à un rythme fou.

- … Vous y allez tout de suite… ?  
- Oui.

Un nouveau silence se fit.

- Vous ne le souhaitez pas ? demanda alors Daniel, perplexe. Vous ne voulez pas la revoir ?  
- Si, bien sûr… Je me demande juste…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et soupira, tentant de masquer les tremblements dans sa voix. Pourquoi appréhendait-il tout à coup de la revoir ?

- Allez-y.

Jackson acquiesça et disparut.

------------------------------

Kail Richardson s'adossa à son siège en soupirant. La réunion promettait de s'éterniser et encore une fois, aucune solution ne serait trouvée pour lutter efficacement contre la pire menace jamais connue jusqu'ici.

Les Réplicateurs envahissaient galaxie sur galaxie sans discontinuer, annihilant tout sur leur passage… et rien ne parvenait à les stopper. Ils étaient eux-mêmes venus à bout des Grands Maîtres Goa'ulds qui avaient eu l'arrogance de croire qu'ils pourraient les vaincre. Et à présent, les quelques faux Dieux, survivants de cette bataille perdue d'avance, étaient traqués sans pitié par l'Alliance.

Kail était l'ambassadeur de la Terre et vivait parmi la Tok'ra depuis deux ans maintenant. Il n'était pas aisé de se lier avec eux, leur fierté étant souvent un frein à des sentiments amicaux, mais malgré tout Richardson était parvenu à s'imposer dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait été particulièrement aidé par Jacob, il est vrai et plus tard par sa fille… Celle-ci, les mains sagement croisées sur la table, exposait son point de vue sur la situation et tous l'écoutaient avec attention. C'était une très belle femme, la quarantaine bien avancée, des yeux bleus qui vous transperçaient le cœur, un sourire à damner un saint… Et cette femme… Cette femme… était à lui, songea-t-il en souriant involontairement.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà et jamais Kail n'aurait pu espérer un jour partager sa vie avec elle… Car, il la connaissait depuis des années, comme tout le monde sur Terre. Elle était devenue une légende et il était parfois étrange de songer qu'adolescent, ses amis et lui fantasmaient déjà sur elle. A l'époque, lorsque l'existence de la Porte avait été dévoilée accidentellement, le Colonel Samantha Carter était le leader de SG1. Un vaisseau Goa'uld s'était écrasé au beau milieu du Grand Canyon bouleversant toutes les croyances et plongeant la Terre dans un autre univers. Tout avait été révélé et Samantha Carter mit sur le devant des projecteurs. Elle avait joué le jeu pendant quelque temps, puis, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, elle avait rejoint la Tok'ra et quitté la Terre.

Samantha était quelqu'un d'extrêmement complexe. Elle cachait une grande sensualité derrière un masque froid et une distance presque douloureuse. Kail ne savait pas trop si la peine qu'elle dissimulait venait d'elle ou du symbiote Tok'ra « Meli'n ». Elle ne se dévoilait que très rarement et jamais totalement… Parfois cette réserve lui était presque insupportable mais il s'estimait déjà chanceux de pouvoir partager autant avec elle…

Malgré l'ombre qui planait au-dessus de lui…

Pour l'heure, il l'écoutait parler avec un plaisir non dissimulé mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il la regarda se figer brusquement et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent et incrédule, Kail observa l'homme qui se trouvait à présent devant l'assemblée, le regard accroché à celui de Samantha. Il était vêtu d'une grande robe de bure, le visage en parti dissimulé.

Comment était-il arrivé ici, au beau milieu de la salle ?

Kail entendit alors un son étouffé et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui se levait doucement, reprenant ses esprits.

- … Daniel… ? murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Daniel Jackson… C'était lui. L'un des membres de SG1, mort il y a sept ans. Celui qui avait ascensionné… deux fois. Celui qui d'ordinaire n'apparaissait qu'à Samantha et non en public comme à l'instant.

L'homme - ou le fantôme, c'était à déterminer – fit glisser sa capuche et dévoila un visage souriant, une lueur dans le regard qui le fit frissonner.

Kail se tourna alors vers Samantha et observa la jeune femme blêmir violemment. Elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'à ses lèvres, sa respiration devenant hachée, confirmant ses craintes… lui confirmant que l'ombre qui pesait sur lui venait de reprendre corps.

« Il » s'était réveillé.

Jacob se leva à son tour et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle se tourna un instant vers lui, le visage figé, les yeux exorbités puis sans un mot, sortit précipitamment de la salle, non sans avoir demandé implicitement à Daniel de la suivre.

Kail sentit son cœur se serrer… Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé.

La voix de Jacob lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- Nous devons préparer le transfert.

Voilà… Il venait de la perdre.

**A SUIVRE… **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack était silencieux depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il fixait la Terre qui étincelait sous ses yeux ; bleue, majestueuse, d'une beauté sans égale. Vue d'en haut, elle n'avait pas changé. En quarante et un ans, elle n'avait pas changé. Comme lui.

Quarante et un ans. Ce chiffre revenait sans cesse encore et encore, et martelait son cœur un peu plus à chaque fois.

Elle avait vécu quarante et un ans sans lui. Elle avait rencontré des gens et aimé certainement, songea-t-il, une douleur atroce au ventre. Combien d'hommes avaient pris sa place ? « Sa » place. Car à l'époque, même lorsqu'elle était avec Shanahan, il savait parfaitement qu'il était encore le Premier. C'était ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire avant qu'il ne s'enferme lui-même dans ce foutu cercueil de glace. Mais maintenant… C'était terminé. Il l'avait perdue définitivement. Que pouvait donc représenter sept ans dans une vie ? Sept pauvres petites années… ?

Pensait-elle parfois à lui ? Ou n'était-il plus qu'un vieux souvenir relégué depuis longtemps aux tréfonds de sa mémoire ?  
Dans un soupir, Jack posa son avant-bras sur la vitre le séparant du vide et, les yeux fermés, appuya son front contre elle.

Il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller du tout… songea-t-il une sourde angoisse dans le ventre.

L'angoisse de la solitude, d'une vie sans elle.

- O'Neill… finit par intervenir Teal'c, silencieux jusqu'ici.

Jack resta immobile et le Jaffa se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

- Vous m'avez posé des questions sur tout le monde sauf sur Samantha…

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Teal'c continua :

- Si vous craignez qu'elle vous ait oublié, vous vous trompez…

A ces mots, O'Neill ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers son ami, attentif.

- … C'est grâce à elle que vous êtes parmi nous. Pendant quarante ans, elle n'a eu de cesse de rechercher un moyen de vous libérer. Elle ne l'a jamais avoué mais nous savons tous qu'elle n'a accepté le symbiote Tok'ra que pour vous. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ses connaissances limitées ne lui permettraient jamais de vous aider. Elle a profité de l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait pour utiliser le savoir Tok'ra. Elle n'était ni malade, ni blessée lorsqu'elle a pris cette décision.

Jack s'était retourné depuis quelques secondes déjà et regardait avec incrédulité le Jaffa. Lorsque celui-ci se tut, O'Neill finit par baisser la tête, les poings crispés, l'espoir gonflant son coeur.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps ?... C'était impensable. Inimaginable. Teal'c se trompait forcément. Peut-être au début, c'était possible… mais elle avait certainement fini par passer à autre chose.

Jack tenta de se reprendre, de donner moins d'importance à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Il ne devait surtout pas croire qu'elle pouvait encore vouloir de lui car en cas de refus, la désillusion serait trop grande…ingérable… insupportable.

Il finit donc par se détourner de nouveau et plongea son regard dans l'immensité de l'espace.

Mais l'espoir était un sentiment beaucoup trop tenace pour qu'il puisse l'effacer si aisément…

---------------------------------

- Tu t'en vas ?

La sècheresse de sa voix le surprit lui-même. Samantha se retourna vers lui, comme prise en faute. Elle le regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux et continua de ranger ses affaires personnelles dans une malle Tok'ra.

- Je suis désolée, Kail…

Celui-ci serra les poings, glacé.

Elle ne pouvait pas tout quitter comme ça pour aller le rejoindre… cet homme, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quarante ans !

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette base Tok'ra, il y a deux ans, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de rencontrer la jeune femme pour lui être présenté. Il avait du attendre cinq semaines avant de la croiser ! A chaque fois, on lui répondait qu'elle était très occupée dans son laboratoire, ou partie rejoindre les Asgards pour travailler en collaboration avec Heimdall… Il avait fini par apprendre le but de ses recherches… Trouver un moyen de décryogéniser son ancien supérieur, le Colonel O'Neill ; et ce, depuis qu'elle faisait partie de la Tok'ra. Pour excuse à un tel acharnement, on lui avait dit que cet homme, qu'il connaissait bien sûr de nom, était peut-être le seul détenteur de connaissances pouvant sauver l'univers de la menace des Réplicateurs. Il avait bien évidemment reçu cette explication comme une évidence et comprenait l'entêtement de la jeune femme. C'était vital…

Puis il avait appris à la connaître et un doute affreux avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Certes, elle ne parlait jamais de « lui ». Jamais elle n'avait abordé « ce » sujet. Et pourtant, comment expliquer ses voyages incessants et inutiles pour « Helios », la base spatiale où reposait O'Neill ? Ce n'était pourtant pas pour le voir ! Celui-ci se trouvait dans une salle hermétiquement close où nul n'avait le droit de pénétrer afin d'éviter toute dégradation supplémentaire… En effet, le tir d'un des supers guerriers d'Anubis avait endommagé le cercueil cryogénique dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé et depuis, malgré les efforts des scientifiques Asgards et ceux de Samantha, personne n'avait encore réussi à l'en sortir. Jusqu'ici…

A présent, Kail observait la jeune femme en train de rassembler ses affaires d'une main fébrile, conscient que ses craintes étaient justifiées. C'était « lui » l'origine de sa froideur, de la distance qu'elle s'évertuait à mettre entre eux. Elle refusait de s'impliquer et pour cause ! Elle l'attendait, « lui ».

- Tu es désolée ? Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche, et Kail sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Samantha, regarde-moi !

Celle-ci stoppa net ses mouvements et finit par lui faire face, glaciale.

Comment pouvait-elle montrer si peu de sentiments après ces mois passés ensemble… ?

- Qu'espères-tu, en allant là-bas ? En lâchant tout ce qui fait ta vie ?  
- … Jusqu'ici, je ne vivais pas. Je survivais, c'est différent.

Dans un soupir, Kail baissa la tête un instant, cachant sa peine. Serrant les poings, il finit par se redresser, le regard dur.

- Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu vas aller le rejoindre et vous allez vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

Comme elle gardait le silence, il se permit un rire grinçant.

- Je ne te savais pas si naïve ! Lui n'a peut-être pas changé mais toi, Samantha… tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la femme qu'il a aimé… s'il t'a jamais aimée d'ailleurs car, que je sache, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous.

Ces paroles semblèrent l'ébranler un court instant, mettant le doute dans son esprit. Mais elle finit par se détourner une nouvelle fois pour continuer de remplir sa malle.

- Tu l'as idéalisé, Samantha, s'écria-t-il alors, en désespoir de cause. Tout au long de ces années, tu l'as rendu comme tu voulais qu'il soit et pas tel qu'il est réellement. Imagine ta déception lorsque tu…  
- Tais-toi ! finit-elle par le couper en se retournant. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis…

Elle avait le visage crispé, les lèvres tremblantes. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si bouleversée.

- … J'ai attendu cet instant _quarante et un ans_, reprit-elle, en insistant sur ces derniers mots. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais renoncer maintenant ?

Ils s'observèrent un instant, silencieux, puis des pas se rapprochèrent des quartiers de la jeune femme et les firent se retourner d'un même mouvement. Jacob apparut mais s'arrêta brusquement devant le visage défait du couple.

- Je tombe mal ?  
- Non, répondit sèchement sa fille. Nous avions fini.

Sans un mot, Kail jeta un dernier regard vers Samantha et sortit. Il entendit cependant les derniers mots de Jacob.

- Tout est prêt, tu peux y aller. Je prépare le vaisseau en attendant.

------------------------------------

Jack attendait, regardant les heures s'engrener dans une lenteur désespérante.

Carter était au courant, maintenant…

Il n'avait pas osé demander à Daniel comment elle avait reçu cette nouvelle et Jackson ne lui avait rien dit… Et rien que cela lui avait faire ressentir, avec encore plus de force, le fossé qui le séparait d'eux. Le Daniel qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais pu se retenir de lui décrire dans les moindres détails les réactions de Sam…

Et « elle »… Comment était-elle maintenant ? Quelle femme était-elle devenue ? Oh, il savait parfaitement que, quels que soient les changements survenus en elle, il continuerait de l'aimer. Le temps ne pouvait avoir détruit ce qui la rendait si unique. Il avait même peur de se voir devenir encore plus épris d'elle mais à aucun moment il ne pouvait imaginer ne plus rien ressentir.

Tout était si frais dans sa mémoire. Sa voix, son sourire… Son regard désespéré ancré au sien lorsqu'il s'était lui-même enfermé dans ce cercueil…

A ce souvenir, son estomac de noua.

S'il avait su… En emportant cette image d'elle, s'il avait su que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait le regarder ainsi, avec cette émotion à peine contenue et pourtant si révélatrice.

S'il avait su…

A présent, elle était une Tok'ra, évoluant à des années lumières de lui, avec une vie, des amis… là, où il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

Quelle ironie ! Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus son second, qu'il était donc libre de l'aimer, elle lui était encore plus inaccessible qu'avant.

Dans un soupir, il plongea ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon. Il avait peur. Une angoisse abominable au fond du cœur. Il espérait et redoutait tout autant cette confrontation.

Le son d'un sas s'ouvrant le fit presque sursauter. Il se retourna et croisa le regard doux de Teal'c.

- Elle vient d'arriver.

Jack sentit son cœur se figer et toute couleur déserter son visage. Il finit par acquiescer et le jaffa sortit pour partir à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

-----------

Sam pénétra dans les couloirs lumineux de la base, ces couloirs si familiers qu'elle avait parcourus encore et encore, le même désespoir au cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Elle passa les contrôles dans un état second et s'arrêta brusquement à un carrefour. D'ordinaire, elle empruntait le couloir de gauche menant à la salle « O'Neill ». Cette salle où elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer, devant laquelle elle était restée des heures entières, si proche et pourtant si loin de lui.

Le faire revenir n'avait pas été chose aisée. Loin de là. Compte tenue de la terrible menace que représentaient les Réplicateurs, le décryogéniser n'avait pas été le seul but de leurs recherches. Il avait fallu également trouver le moyen de récupérer les connaissances des Anciens enfouies dans son esprit afin de parvenir à créer une arme susceptible de sauver l'univers de ces destructeurs de monde. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses tentatives, encore et encore… Quarante ans… Elle aurait pu abandonner et elle avait failli le faire à plusieurs reprises mais son découragement n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps… Seul l'espoir avait fini peu à peu par la déserter. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas continué si Thor n'avait pas veillé à l'intégrer aux recherches, la poussant à poursuivre sans discontinuer. Sam savait que le but premier était la sauvegarde des mondes encore libres mais elle savait également que l'Asgard tenait à aider Jack comme celui-ci l'avait fait en son temps à de nombreuses reprises…

« Il » n'était plus là depuis plus de quarante ans mais jamais, jamais il n'avait été oublié.

Sam était encore au beau milieu de ce carrefour lorsque Teal'c s'approcha d'elle. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres pâles et ils se serrèrent dans les bras un court instant. Ainsi contre lui, la jeune femme sentit son appréhension grandir.

Quarante et un ans.

Une éternité.

Sa voix avait depuis longtemps disparu de sa mémoire et son visage n'y était encore présent que par des photos conservées et jaunies par le temps. L'éclat de son regard, ce regard dont elle savait l'intensité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Et son sourire…

Comment survivrait-elle à de telles retrouvailles ? Comment pourrait-elle supporter tant d'émotion ? Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et l'appréhension la clouait au sol. Elle avait tant de fois imaginé cet instant. Mais elle savait qu'elle s'était éloignée de la réalité. Son esprit l'avait à chaque fois rendu plus doux, plus tendre et plus aimant. Ce n'était plus lui depuis bien longtemps… Kail avait raison…

Alors comment était-il ?

Dur, intransigeant, militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles… mais aussi juste et rassurant…

Sam fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne le connaissait plus et pourtant tout son corps l'appelait. Son cœur même hurlait. C'était lui. Lui et personne d'autre.

Mais… Peut-être s'était-elle leurrée ? Peut-être avait-elle attendu pour rien. A l'époque, cette décision lui semblait la seule supportable, la seule envisageable et pourtant… maintenant… Elle allait le revoir… « Lui ». L'origine de toutes ces années de luttes et de recherches, de rêves et de solitude.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Avait-elle eu raison ?

La sortant de ses pensées, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers son ami. Teal'c la regardait avec douceur, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

- Il n'a pas changé. Vous l'avez aimé il y a quarante ans et vous l'aimerez encore.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle pressa les doigts chauds de son ami et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de « lui ». De la raison de toute sa vie. Dans un soupir, elle s'avança et pénétra dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter, figée, le regard posé sur la haute silhouette se découpant devant la baie vitrée. Cette silhouette si étrangement familière et pourtant oubliée.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle le regarda se retourner lentement, désespérément lentement avant de plonger ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Alors tout lui revint. Absolument tout. Sa voix grave, son sourire si doux, sa nonchalance naturelle dans le moindre de ses gestes, sa volonté inflexible, sa force rassurante, sa présence si nécessaire… si vitale. Une vague de souvenirs la submergea violemment, balayant toutes ses appréhensions, toutes ses craintes. Comme par magie, elle vit son regard s'adoucir à son contact et son cœur se gonfla d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il était parti.

- Carter… dit-il simplement, l'électrisant par le simple son de sa voix.

Incapable de bouger, incapable même de prononcer le moindre son, elle l'observait, hypnotisée, s'enivrant de sa présence, de son sourire, de lui. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues pâles mais Sam n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, lentement, avant de s'arrêter si près qu'elle pouvait à présent sentir son parfum. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque la douceur d'une main vint caresser sa joue.

- Vous n'avez pas changé…

Sam sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Quelques rides en plus, quand même.  
- Je ne les vois pas… souffla-t-il, faisant chavirer son coeur.

Elle sentit son regard glisser sur elle et, effrayée, songea au choc que les changements sur son visage devait malgré tout lui causer… Certes, en quarante et un ans, elle n'avait pris qu'une dizaine d'années mais… pour lui, qui avait certainement la sensation qu'il s'était écoulé trois jours à peine, l'impression devait être étrange, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Et pourtant…

Son regard brun était doux, chaud… Toujours la même tendresse, toujours le même émerveillement. Un émerveillement qui devait se lire aussi sur son visage à elle tandis qu'elle savourait de le revoir si vivant ; se délectant de la rudesse de ses traits, de la force qui émanait de chaque atome de son être. Non, il n'avait pas changé. C'était lui, exactement le même. Avec sa détermination, son courage et sa générosité… Son amour aussi. C'est ce qu'elle lisait à cet instant dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, laissé tomber ses défenses, cette réserve qu'il s'obligeait à avoir en toutes circonstances.

Alors elle leva une main tremblante vers lui et caressa sa joue, la frôlant pour commencer puis raffermissant son contact peu à peu.

Dieu qu'elle aimait ce visage.

- … Je suis venue si souvent… mais je ne pouvais pas vous voir… murmura-t-elle, la voix se brisant sur ces mots.

Sentant son besoin de réconfort, Jack attira Sam à lui et la serra contre son cœur. Elle l'étreignit à son tour avec un mélange de désespoir et de fièvre, sanglotant à présent sans honte, se vidant de toute la souffrance accumulée. Elle pleura longtemps contre lui, bercée par ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux, par son souffle sur sa peau, par la chaleur de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva un semblant de calme, elle se redressa un peu gênée qu'il ait eu à supporter un tel épanchement puis leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se sourirent gauchement et Jack finit par se racler la gorge.

- Alors… Il paraît que vous avez un serpent dans la tête… ? dit-il, accompagnant ces paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard ; pas de dégoût comme elle aurait pu le croire étant donné son aversion pour les symbiotes, mais bien de la crainte… La crainte de l'avoir perdue ?

- Non, répondit-elle donc.

Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils.

- Non ? Comment ça ?… Je croyais…

Comme il se tut, elle sourit avant de murmurer :

- … Je n'avais plus de raisons d'être une Tok'ra.

Elle vit le trouble que cette révélation eut sur lui. Il semblait profondément bouleversé.

C'était à cette seule condition que Sam avait accepté l'implantation : une fois Jack réveillé, si on trouvait un nouvel hôte, le symbiote devait être retiré. A l'époque cet accord avait arrangé tous les partis. Et depuis que la Terre avait appris l'existence de la Tok'ra, des hôtes volontaires, des malades incurables, il n'en manquait pas. Bien sûr, se séparer de Meli'n avait été dur. Quarante ans de vie partagée n'étaient pas aisés à mettre de côté mais si Sam « le » voulait, si elle désirait vivre avec « lui », elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors voilà. Elle était de nouveau elle-même. Différente à jamais mais seule.

Ou peut-être pas… songea-t-elle, un violent frisson la traversant de part en part.

Les yeux de Jack venaient de se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant l'insistance de ce regard brûlant et son cœur se mit à battre à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine. Fiévreuse, dans l'attente de ce baiser, elle le vit pourtant hésiter puis détourner les yeux, s'interdisant encore une telle intimité. Alors ce fut elle qui prit les devants. Lentement, elle leva son visage vers lui, s'approchant peu à peu. Il se figea aussitôt, troublé, retenant sa respiration qui l'instant d'avant était devenue plus saccadée. Elle combla finalement le vide entre eux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant avec tendresse dans un geste plein de timidité et d'émotion. Gémissant contre sa bouche, Jack finit par la serrer plus fort contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser.

Dans un soupir, elle se laissa aller contre lui, oubliant le fossé que les années avaient creusé entre eux…

Certes, rien n'était résolu. Ils étaient en quelque sorte deux amants que la vie avait séparés. Ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître… mais il y avait toujours ce lien, ce fil invisible les reliant l'un à l'autre.

Immuable et intemporel.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


End file.
